


Whisper-Close

by AetherAria



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Second Citadel (Penumbra Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherAria/pseuds/AetherAria
Summary: Prompted on tumblr by bluerayofsunshine for "Kiss on the ear." Short and sweet and fluffy.





	Whisper-Close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moxy/gifts).

“Hey big guy,” Marc says from atop Dampierre, his voice a conspiratorial hiss. “C’mere for a second.”

Angelo blinks, setting aside the sword he’s sharpening and trotting towards Marc, shooting a concerned look towards Talfryn. Tal, for his part, doesn’t seem to have noticed either of them, so engrossed is he with the explosion of life he’s found on a slow-rotting stump nearby.

“Yes, friend Marc?” Angelo says once he’s within arms reach, but Marc frowns and waggles his hand in the air, gesturing for him to come closer.

“I said _c’mere_,” Marc insists, and Angelo is beginning to worry, just a little bit. “I wanna tell you something.”

Angelo takes another step, his armor creaking slightly as he shuffles his feet. “Er. You should know, friend Marc, if you have a secret to share with me, I have been reliably informed that I am… less than adept at keeping secrets, and I would not wish to disappoint you.”

Marc scowls, gesturing more forcefully. “Will you just get over here already, you big goof-”

Angelo ducks his head for a moment, then creeps another step or two closer and goes up on his toes to put himself closer to Marc, leaving a hand on Dampierre’s saddle.

Marc leans down, putting himself whisper-close to Sir Angelo, but instead of a secret or confession, Marc presses his lips just beside Angelo’s ear.

“Oh!” Angelo says as Marc pulls away with dark cheeks and a self-satisfied smile. “Oh, that was- _oh_.”

“Ha,” Marc says. “Gotcha.”


End file.
